wrestlingattitudefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Scott Steiner
Scott Rechsteiner (n. 29 de julio de 1962) más conocido por su nombre artístico Scott Steiner, es un luchador profesional estadounidense. Steiner luchó en la World Championship Wrestling junto a su hermano, Rick Steiner como Steiner Brothers y fue miembro de la New World Order. También luchó durante un período de tiempo en la World Wrestling All-Stars y la World Wrestling Federation. Actualmente lucha en la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Rechsteiner es una vez Campeón Mundial, al obtener el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WCW. Además, dentro de sus numerosos campeonatos, se encuentran 15 campeonatos en parejas con su hermano, Rick Steiner. Carrera Inicios Steiner asistió a la Universidad de Míchigan a la escuela de lucha libre profesional, ganando una beca en educación. Steiner fue un All-American en la Universidad y quedó segundo en la Big Ten Conference en sus años como estudiante de segundo grado, junior y senior. En su año como senior, Steiner quedó sexto en los torneos de la National Collegiate Athletic Association, en la categoría de peso-kg=86 en el año 1986. Tras graduarse, Steiner se volvió profesional, entrenando bajo la tutela de The Sheik y debutando en 1986 en la World Wrestling Association, ubicada en Indianapolis, Indiana, bajo el nombre de Scott Rexsteiner. El 14 de agosto de 1986 en Dearborn, Míchigan, Steiner derrotó a Greg Wojciechowski, ganando el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWA. Mantuvo el título hasta el 3 de mayo de 1987, cuando perdió ante Wojciechowski en Toledo, Ohio. Steiner entonces formó un equipo con Jerry Graham, Jr. y ganó el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWA tras derrotar a Chris Carter y Mohammad Saad el 6 de octubre de 1987. Su reinado acabó el 6 de diciembre de 1987, perdiendo ante Carter y Don Kent. En 1988, Steiner se unió a la Continental Wrestling Association de Memphis, Tennessee y peleó bajo su nombre real, formando un equipo con Billy Joe Travis y ganando el Campeonato en Parejas de la CWA tras derrotar a The Cuban Choir Boys el 29 de mayo de 1988. Su reinado acabó el 6 de junio de 1988 tras perder ante Gary Young y Don Bass. Steiner y Travis los recuperaron el 27 de julio de 1988, pero los perdieron ante Rock 'n' Roll RPMs el 15 de agosto de 1988. Steiner entonces formó un nuevo equipo con Jed Grundy y se enfrentaron el 18 de febrero de 1989 a los campeones Robert Fuller y Jimmy Golden, ganando el título. Su tercer reinado terminó el 25 de febrero de 1989 y posteriormente Scott abandonó la compañía. Tras esto, formó un equipo con su hermano Rick, siendo conocidos como Steiner Brothers. Jim Crockett Promotions - World Championship Wrestling (1988-1992) Scott Steiner debutó en Starrcade 1988: True Grit, acompañando a su hermano cuando ganó a Mike Rotunda el Campeonato Mundial de la Televisión de la NWA. Después de que Rick lo perdiera ente Rotundo en Chi-Town Rumble, Scott y Rick empezaron a hacer equipo en sus peleas. Tuvieron un feudo con Rotunda y Kevin Sullivan, perdiendo en Clash VII y ganando en Great American Bash en un Texas Tornado match. Luego lucharon contra The Freebirds en Clash VIII por los Campeonatos Mundiales en Parejas de la WCW, reteniendo los campeones. Después, en Havoc, derrotaron a Doom (Butch Reed y Ron Simmons) y cuatro días después ganaron a Freebirds (Michael "P.S." Hayes y Jimmy Garvin), ganando el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas de la NWA. Mantuvieron el título hasta el 19 de mayo de 1990, cuando fueron derrotados por Doom en Capitol Carnage. Derrotaron a The Midnight Express (Bobby Eaton y Stan Lane) por el Campeoanto de los Estados Unidos en Parejas de la NWA el 24 de agosto de 1990. El 16 de diciembre del 90, ganaron el Pat O'Connor Internation Tag Team Tournament tras vencer a Sgt. Krueger & Col. DeKlerk, Konnan & Rey Mysterio y The Great Muta & Mr Saito. Durante su reinado, la World Championship Wrestling se separó de la National Wrestling Alliance en enero de 1991 y el título fue llamado Campeonato de los Estados Unidos en Parejas de la WCW. Para ganar el Campeoanto Mundial en Parejas de la WCW, los Steiners dejaron vacante el título estadounidense el 20 de febrero de 1991. Tras ganar el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas de la IWGP de manos Hiroshi Hase y Kensuke Sasaki, los anunciadores de la WCW se empezaron a referir a ellos como "Triple Crown Champions". Al mismo tiempo, Scott Steiner empezó su carrera en solitario. En los programas de los fines de semana de la WCW (WCW Power Hour, WCW Saturday Night y WCW Main Event), se hacía una pelea " WCW/NWA Gauntlet" donde el ganador podía pelear con la mejor estrella del momento y ganar 10,000 de dólares (Kayfabe) si derrotaba a los tres participantes. Steiner fue el primer anunciado para participar en la pelea con su primer opomente, Ric Flair. Por una interferencia de Four Horsemen, Steiner lo derrotó por pinfall, ganando una pelea contra Flair por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WCW en Clash of the Champions XIV: Dixie Dynamite, donde no logró obtener el título. Steiner ganó su primer campeonato importante en solitario, el Campeonato Mundial de la Televisión de la WCW el 29 de septiembre de 1992 y se volvió heel, pero los Steiners abandonaron la empresa para irse a la World Wrestling Federation. World Wrestling Federation (1992-1994) The Steiner Brothers dejaron la WCW en noviembre de 1992, dejando Scott vacante el Campeonato Mundial de la Televisión de la WCW. Rápidamente firmaron con la World Wrestling Federation, haciendo su debut televisado en una entrevista el 21 de diciembre de 1992 en WWF Prime Time Wrestling como Faces. Además aparecieron en Monday Night RAW el 11 de enero de 1993, haciendo su debut oficial peleando en el Pay-Per-View Royal Rumble 1993, derrotando a the Beverly Brothers (Blake y Beau). En WrestleMania IX, derrotaron a The Headshrinkers (Samu y Fatu). Tras WrestleMania IX, empezaron un Feudo con Money Incorporated (Ted DiBiase y Irwin R. Schyster), uniéndose en King of the Ring 1993 a The Smokin' Gunns (Billy y Bart) para derrotar a The Headshrinkers y Money Inc. El 14 de junio de 1993 en RAW, The Steiner Brothers derrotaron a Money, Inc., ganando el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas de la WWF, perdiéndolo ante Money, Inc. el 16 de junio en un house show en Rockford, Illinois, ganándolos de nuevo los Steiner tres días después en otro house show. The Steiner Brothers defendieron con éxito los títulos ante The Heavenly Bodies (Tom Prichard y Jimmy Del Ray) en SummerSlam 1993, pero el 13 de septiembre en RAW lucharon contra The Quebecers (Jacques y Pierre) en una pelea en la cual podían ganar los títulos por descalificación, acabando la pelea cuando el mánager de The Quebecers, Johnny Polo, lanzó un Palo de Hockey al ring, cogiéndolo Scott. Cuando el árbitro vio el arma ilegal, descalificó a los hermanos, dando el título a The Quebecers. Scott ganó después a Pierre en una lucha individual la semana siguiente al exigir la revancha. En Survivor Series 1993, The Steiner Brothers hicieron equipo con Lex Luger y The Undertaker, siendo llamados "The All-Americans", derrotando a sus oponentes en la pelea tradicional de Survivor Series por equipos de cuatro, "The Foreign Fanatics" (Yokozuna, Crush, Ludvig Borga y Jacques Rougeau), ganando ellos con Luger como único superviviente y siendo Scott eliminado por Yokozuma. En el Royal Rumble 1994, Scott participó entrando el número 1 y Rick el número tres, luchando juntos, eliminando Scott a Samu hasta que Rick fue eliminado en segundo lugar por Owen Hart y Scott por Diesel el cuarto. Los Steiners se enfadaron con el equipo creativo de la WWF, diciendo que deberían haber luchado más durante la Royal Rumble, dejando la promoción a mediados de 1994. Extreme Championship Wrestling (1995) The Steiner Brothers debutaron en la Extreme Championship Wrestling el 28 de julio de 1995 derrotando a Dudley Dudley y Vampire Warrior. Su siguiente aparición en la ECW fue el 4 de agosto de 1995 derrotando a Dudley Dudley y 2 Cold Scorpio. The Steiner Brothers luego aparecieron en Wrestlepalooza 1995 el 5 de agosto, haciendo equipo con Eddie Guerrero, perdiendo ante Scorpio, Dean Malenko y Cactus Jack. El 25 de agosto de 1995 derrotaron a Scorpio & Malenko y a Scorpio & Chris Benoit en el siguiente evento. El 28 de agosto vencieron a Dudley Dudley y Dances With Dudley. En Gangstas' Paradise, los Steiner Brothers se unieron con Tazz para pelear con The Eliminators (John Kronus y Perry Saturn) y Jason, perdiendo los Steiner y Tazz. Más tarde, derrotaron a Raven y Stevie Richards, apareciendo Scott por última vez en la ECW el 28 de octubre, haciendo equipo con Tazz y perdiendo frente a The Eliminators. World Championship Wrestling (1996-2001) 1996-1997 Los Steiner Brothers volvieron a firmar con la WCW en 1996. Tuvieron unos enfrentamientos con Road Warriors y Sting & Lex Luger. Scott se enfrentó el 17 de enero contra The Giant por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WCW, perdiendo la pelea. Ambos tuvieron un Feudo con Harlem Heat, luchando contra ellos el 1 de julio por los Campeonatos Mundiales en Parejas de la WCW, perdiendo los Steiner, pero el 24 de julio les ganaron, capturando por tercera vez el campeonato, perdiéndolo ante Harlem Heat el 27 de julio, tres días después. En Hog Wild 1996, los Steiner tuvieron su pelea de revancha contra Harlem, reteniendo estos últimos los cinturones. Después, el 15 de agosto, se enfrentaron nuevamente a Harlem Heat, acabando la pelea sin resultado. Steiner Brothers luego empezaron un feudo con The Outsiders, quienes tenían el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas de la WCW tras vencer a Harlem Heat, derrotándoles en Souled Out 1997, ganando los campeonatos por cuarta vez, pero el campeonato les fue retirado por orden de Eric Bischoff, presidente de la WCW y miembro de la nWo. Tras esto, el ex-miembro de la nWo, Ted DiBiase se unió a los Steiner, siendo su manager. En Slamboree, The Steiner Brothers derrotaron a Konnan y Hugh Morris y en The Great American Bash fueron derrotados por Harlem Heat. Después, en Bash at the Beach, The Steiner Brothers derrotaron a The Great Muta y Masa Chono, quienes formaban parte de la nWo Japan, empezando un feudo con la nWo que les llevó a pelear contra The Outsiders en Road Wild, siendo the Outsiders los campeones por parejas, ganando Rick y Steiner la lucha no titular y el 13 de octubre derrotaron a Scott Hall y Syxx, ganando los Campeonatos por Parejas. En World War 3 defendieron los títulos con éxito frente a Steven Regal y Dave Taylor, además de participar en la Battle Royal de 60 personas. Tras la pelea, los Steiner tuvieron una discusión por el cambio de actitud de Scott. En Starrcade Randy Savage, Scott Norton y Vincent derrotaron a The Steiners y Ray Traylor. 1998-1999 Scott se empezó a volver Heel poco a poco a finales del 97 y principios del 98. Incrementó su masa muscular, se cortó su coleta y empezó a llevar una perilla y un bigote como Fu Manchú. En Souled Out ganó junto a su hermano y Ray Traylor a Konnan, Scott Norton y Buff Bagwell, empezando un feudo con Buff Bagwell acerca de quién era mejor físicamente, mostrando sus músculos en público. Luego perdió el Campeonato en Parejas ante los Outsiders. Scott finalizó su cambio a heel y se unió a la nWo en SuperBrawl VIII cuando atacó a su hermano, costándoles el Campeonato en Parejas. La siguiente noche en Monday Nitro, adoptó un nuevo Gimmick, tiñiendo su pelo a rubio y aumentando su masa muscular más, siendo llamado "Superstar" Scott Steiner (un homenaje a Billy Graham), incluyendo una S negra como Superman y "White Thunder" (en referencia a su pelo y sus pantalones completamente blancos). Sin embargo, dejó el apodo de "White Thunder", ya que los fans se quejaron, alegando que ese apodo tenía connotaciones racistas a favor de la supremacía blanca. Tras esto, fue llamado "Big Poppa Pump", inspirado en el "Big Daddy Cool", el apodo que tenía Kevin Nash cuando trabajaba en la WWF bajo el personaje de Diesel. Luego le ofreció a su hermano Rick que se uniera a la nWo, rechazando la oferta y empezando un feudo con él y con Lex Luger, peleando contra Luger en Uncernsored, ganando Lex al no presentarse Buff Bagwell, compañero de Steiner, por una lesión, en Spring Stampede peleó junto con Bagwell contra Luger y Rick Steiner, ganando los segundos y en Fall Brawl peleó contra su hermano, acabando sin resultado. Más tarde, en Havoc, Rick y Bagwell vencieron a su hermano y The Giant, ganando los títulos por parejas. Luego, en noviembre, Hulk Hogan anunció su retiro de la lucha libre y nombró a Scott Steiner como líder de la nWo Hollywood. El 28 de diciembre ganó el Campeonato Mundial de la Televisión de la WCW tras derrotar a Konnan. Cuando Hogan volvió a la WCW, rehizo la nWo con Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Lex Luger, Bagwell y Scott Steiner. Luego Steiner tuvo un feudo con Diamond Dallas Page, ganando el Campeonato Televisivo de la WCW y defendiendo su título en Superbrawl, reteniéndolo. Después tuvo feudos con Goldberg, Booker T y Rey Misterio, Jr., perdiendo su campeonato frente a Booker T en Uncensored. Además participó en un torneo por el vacante Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de la WCW, ganádolo después de vencer a Booker T en la final. A mediados de 1999, sufrió una lesión que le apartó de la lucha libre durante el resto del año. 2000 En un episodio de WCW Monday Nitro en diciembre del 99, Steiner hizo una promo en la cual anunciaba su retiro de la lucha libre. Tras el evento, dijo que estaba en perfecto estado de salud y volvió en el 2000 formando parte de la reformada New World Order. Volvió el 3 de enero del 2000, participando junto a Nash en un torneo por el Campeoanto el Parejas, ganando en las dos primeras rondas a PG-13 (JC Ice y WolfieD), Ron y Don Harris, pero siendo vencidos por David Flair y Crowbar en la tercera y última ronda. Sin embargo, volvió a lesionarse, teniendo que dejar vacante el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos. Después de que la nWo se disolviera una vez más, Steiner fue uno de los miembros centrales de la New Blood de Vince Russo y Eric Bischoff. Volvió a capturar el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos tras vencer a Booker T en un torneo por el título en Spring Stampede y el 17 de abril se enfrentó a Jeff Jarrett por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WCW, ganando Jarrett por descalificación. En Slamboree derrotó a General Rection y a Buff Bagwell, reteniendo ambas veces el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos. El 24 de mayo se enfrentó en un Triple Threat Match contra Jeff Jarrett y Kevin Nash por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, ganándolo Nash. Luego empezó un Feudo con Tank Abbott, derrotándolo en The Great American Bash junto a su hermano en un combate en desventaja. Después empezó un feudo con Mike Awesome, contra el cual peleó sin estar el título en juego, pero al vencerle con el Steiner Recliner, el comisionado de la WCW Ernest Miller le despojó del título por usar esa llave, la cual estaba prohibida. En Bash at the Beach Mike le derrotó por descalificación. Más adelante se centró en conseguir el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WCW de Booker T, teniendo que pelear contra Kevin Nash para ser el contendiente Nº1 en New Blood Rising, ganando Nash todos los combates entre ellos dos, teniendo que pelear en Havoc contra Booker T por el campeonato, ganando Booker por descalificación, reteniendo el título en consecuencia y lo retuvo en otro combate frente a Steiner y Mike Awesome. Scott participó en el Lethal Lottery Tournament, derrotando en las primeras rondas junto a Sting a Mike Awesome & Bam Bam Bigelow y KroniK (Brian Adams y Bryan Clarke), pero Steiner perdió frente a Sting en la final. Tres semanas después, en Mayhem venció a Booker T, ganando el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WCW por primera y única vez. Tras ganar el título tuvo un feudo de dos meses con Sid Vicious. 2001 Mientras era campeón, empezó a hacer Promos, contando problemas de la vida real de los demás luchadores, una de ellas siendo dirigidas por la esposa de Diamond Dallas Page, Kimberly Page. Poco después, Kimberly y Steiner tuvieron una confrontación, la cual resultó en Kimberly dejando la empresa y el Wrestling. Steiner después fue a hablar con Dallas Page, pero se pelearon entre bastidores. Sin embargo, el equipo creativo hizo que Steiner siguiera haciendo las promos, dándole un Heel push para darle credibilidad como campeón. En Sin Scott Steiner venció a Jeff Jarrett, Sid Vicious y Animal, reteniendo el título. Durante el evento, Sid Vicious se rompió la pierna tras saltar desde la tercera cuerda, usando Steiner esto para darse credibilidad al decir que pondría fuera del negocio a Sting, Goldberg, Booker T y Sid. En ese mismo evento se unió a Ric Flair, Jeff Jarrett, Animal, Lex Luger, Buff Bagwel y su hermano Rick, formando un Stable conocido como Magnificent 7. Tuvo otro Feudo con Kevin Nash que acabó en Superbrawl, reteniendo el título y, como estipulación especial, si perdía Nash se tenía que retirar, retirándose al vencer Steiner. Luego Magnificent 7 empezó un feudo con Booker T y Diamond Dallas Page, enfrentándose en varios combates, incluyendo un combate por el título mundial en el cual Booker T ganó por descalificación y Steiner retuvo posteriormente su título frente a DDP en Greed. Finalmente, el 26 de marzo de 2001, en el último Nitro, Booker T derrotó a Scott Steiner, quitándole el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WCW y acabando con los 120 días de reinado de Steiner. Tras que la WWF comprara a la WCW, Scott Steiner no se unió a la WWF, optando por esperar a que su contrato con AOL Time Warner expirara y quedara en libertad. World Wrestling All-Stars (2001-2002) Después de que su contrato con la AOL-Time Warner terminara en noviembre de 2001, Rechsteiner se fue a la World Wrestling All-Stars, donde se volvió a unir con Midajah. Apareció en varios House shows en Europa y Australia entre 2001 y 2002. En el tercer PPV de la WWA, The Eruption, Steiner peleó contra Nathan Jones por el Campeonato Mundial de los Pesos Pesados de la WWA, donde ganó a pesar de la presencia del Comisionado de la WWA, Sid, golpeándole con el cinturón y cubriéndole después. Steiner lo retuvo durante varios meses, nunca defendiéndolo, antes de dejarlo vacante en noviembre del 2002 cuando dejó la WWA por irse a la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Más tarde lo intentó recuperar, luchando en una pelea contra Nathan Jones, Jeff Jarrett y Grandmaster Sexay, venciendo Jones. En una de sus últimas apariciones en la WWA, Steiner hizo equipo con Rick, derrotando a Hiroshi Tanahashi y Kensuke Sasaki el 2 de mayo de 2002 en Japón en el treinta aniversario de la New Japan Pro Wrestling, en una pelea arbitrada por Chyna. World Wrestling Entertainment (2002-2004) Steiner firmó un contrato de tres años con la World Wrestling Entertainment en octubre de 2002 y volvió a ella como Face, haciendo su debut en Survivor Series en el Madison Square Garden. En esa noche, atacó a Matt Hardy y Christopher Nowinski después de insultar a la ciudad y a sus ciudadanos. Durante las siguientes semanas, los General Managers Eric Bischoff y Stephanie McMahon pelearon porque Steiner firmara por sus respectivas marcas, ''RAW'' y [[WWE Friday Night SmackDown!|''SmackDown!]], mientras que Steiner aparecía en ambas marcas, haciendo su primera pelea oficial desde su retorno, derrotando a Paul Buchanan. Cuando Stephanie le dijo que firmara por ''SmackDown, él dijo que iría a RAW. Una vez en RAW, Steiner tuvo un Feudo con el Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado Triple H, retándole tras arruinar una ceremonia en su honor, peleando en Royal Rumble del 2003, donde venció Steiner por descalificación y No Way Out 2003, donde Triple H ganó la pelea. Posteriormente, formó un equipo con Test y tuvo como manager a Stacy Keibler. Estuvieron juntos durante muchos meses y tuvieron feudo con otros equipos como La Resistance, siendo derrotados por éstos en Judgment Day, separándose después de que Test se volviera Heel. Steiner empezó un feudo con su ex-compañero, derrotándole en Bad Blood 2003, ganando los servicios de Stacy, pero perdió en la revancha en Unforgiven 2003, ganando Test los servicios de Stacy y teniendo que ser Scott su criado si perdía, siendo derrotado por un error de Keibler y el equipo se unió otra vez. Luego lucharon por el Campeonato en Parejas contra Dudley Boys, perdiendo la lucha por un error de Stacy, volviéndose Steiner Heel y aplicándle un belly to belly suplex a Keibler. Steiner y Test siguieron formando equipo tras esto. Luego luchó contra Rob Van Dam por el Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWE el 13 de octubre de 2003, perdiendo la pelea. Al comenzar 2004, Steiner sufrió una lesión, teniendo que retirarse durante dos meses. Mientras estaba lesionado, la WWE negoció su salida de la compañía y Steiner la el 17 de agosto de 2004. Circuitos independientes A Steiner le hicieron una operación en el pie en julio de 2004, poniéndole 6 tornillos, un transplante de tendón y un injerto de hueso, teniendo que llevar un molde de yeso durante 8 meses. Volvió al ring el 28 de agosto de 2005 en Asheville, Carolina del Norte en la promoción independiente Universal Championship Wrestling, haciendo equipo con su hermano, derrotando a Disco Inferno y Jeff Lewis. Scott Steiner peleó brevemente en LAW donde trabajó con Buff Bagwell y tuvo un corto feudo con Fame and Fortune. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2006-presente) 2006 LLevando un nuevo tatuaje en el pecho, Steiner debutó en Total Nonstop Action Wrestling el 12 de marzo de 2006 en Destination X 2006. En Destination X, Steiner rompió el Scorpion Deathlock de Sting sobre Jarrett y entonces aplicó su propio Steiner Recliner en Sting, permitiendo que Jarrett se recuperara y rompiera una guitarra sobre la cabeza de Sting. Steiner hizo su debut en TNA iMPACT! el 18 de marzo de 2006. En las siguientes semanas, Steiner (quien no había firmado un contrato) empezó a atacar a miembros del roster de TNA. En Lockdown 2006 el 23 de abril del 2006, Steiner, Jarrett y America's Most Wanted perdieron ante Sting, A.J. Styles, Ron Killings y Rhino en un Lethal Lockdown Match. Siguiendo la derrota, Steiner y Jarrett retaron a Sting y cualquier compañero de su elección para enfrentarlos en TNA Sacrifice 2006 el 14 de mayo del 2006. Sting eligió a Samoa Joe como su compañero, con quien derrotó a Steiner y Jarrett en Sacrifice. Después de fracasar en derrotar a Sting para clasificarse para el tercer King of the Mountain Match, Steiner enfrentó y perdió ante, Samoa Joe en una pelea individual en Slammiversary 2006. En Victory Road 2006, Steiner enfrentó a Samoa Joe, Sting, y Christian Cage en un combate de cuatro esquinas por la posición de aspirante número uno para el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la NWA de Jarret; el combate fue ganado por Sting, quién hizo la cuenta a Steiner. Steiner entonces enfrentó a Christian Cage en la edición del 10 de agosto de iMPACT! y estuvo en la esquina de Jeff Jarrett en Hard Justice. Después de Hard Justice, el contrato de Steiner expiró y un trato para la extensión del contrato no pudo ser llevada a cabo. Después de salir por un corto tiempo de la empresa, Steiner volvió a firmar con la TNA. 2007 El 8 de febrero del 2007, Steiner regresó a TNA y se transformó en "ayudante especial" del Campeón Mundial de la NWA Christian Cage en el combate de Cage con Kurt Angle en Against All Odds, por lo que se unió a la Christian's Coalition. Apareció en Against All Odds, donde sufrió una pequeña lesión al recibir un silletazo. Steiner entonces empezó un Feudo con Kurt Angle después de costarle a él el título Mundial de en Against All Odds. Steiner eliminó a Angle en un Gauntlet Match donde el ganador se enfrentaría al entonces campeón Christian Cage en Destination X, pero posteriormente perdió contra Angle en Destination X. En Lockdown, Scott Steiner fue parte del Team Cage cuándo se enfrentaron a Team Angle en un Lethal Lockdown match. Durante la lucha, el público pidió a Steiner usar su clásico movimiento, el "Frankesteiner". En Sacrifice, Steiner se reunió con Rick Steiner. Los Steiner Brothers fueron programados para luchar contra were Team 3D en un "Dream match" en Slammiversary, pero Steiner fue reemplazado con Road Warrior Animal después de sufrir una severa lesión de garganta en Puerto Rico. Steiner regresó a TNA el 15 de julio de 2007 en Victory Road, costando a Brother Ray un combate. En Bound for Glory 2007, Los Steiner Brothers derrotaron a Team 3D en un 2-out-of-3 Tables Match. Entonces, los Steiners compitieron en Genesis contra los Campeones en Parejas Tomko y A.J. Styles, donde no lograron ganar. Scott en Turning Point 2007 capturó un maletín que contenía un contrato para retar al Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado de la TNA. El 13 de diciembre, Steiner derrotó a Petey Williams, B.G. James, y Christopher Daniels. Siguiendo el combate, Jim Cornette ofreció a Steiner un cheque de $ 50,000 en efectivo por el maletín, pero fue rechazada, con Steiner eligiendo intercambiar los maletines con Petey Williams. 2008 - 2009 En Against All Odds, Steiner derrotó a Petey Williams, ganando el maletín que podría canjear por una pelea por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la TNA y reteniendo el que podía canjear por una lucha por el Campeonato de la División X de la TNA después de que una mujer misteriosa (más tarde se supo que fue Rhaka Khan) distrajo a Williams. Tras ganar ambos maletines, Petey Williams desafió a Steiner a un combate, el cual perdió, pero obtuvo el respeto de Steiner, quien lo comenzó a llamar como su "protegido". Como resultado de su nueva alianza, Steiner otorgó a Williams la oportunidad por el Campeonato de la División X de la TNA, quien derrotó a Jay Lethal para coronarse campeón. Durante el tiempo posterior, Steiner ayudó a Williams a mantener su campeonato, hasta sufrir una lesión en su rodilla. Aun lesionado, en Sacrifice Steiner hizo efectiva su oportunidad por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la TNA, pero fue derrotado por Samoa Joe. Tras el combate, Steiner tomó tiempo libre para operar su rodilla y recuperarse de su lesión. En la edición del 30 de octubre de iMPACT!, volvió de su lesión, rompiendo su alianza con Petey Williams y uniéndose a The Main Event Mafia tras golpear varios luchadores jóvenes con su tubería. Después de esto tuvo un feudo con TNA Frontline, apareciendo en Turning Point en la lucha de Kevin Nash contra Samoa Joe y en Final Resolution participó en la pelea de cuatro contra cuarto, enfrentándose a AJ Styles, Samoa Joe y Team 3D junto a Sting, Nash y Booker T, ganando el equipo de Sting y en Genesis peleó junto a Booker T y Kip James contra Styles, Brother Devon y Mick Foley, ganando el equpo de Foley tras que éste le hiciera un DDT sobre una silla. Tras su lucha en Genesis, entró en un pequeño Feudo con Petey Williams, con quien intercambió ataques en las ediciones de iMPACT! anteriores a Against All Odds. En dicho evento, Williams y Steiner se enfrentaron en un combate, con victoria para el segundo. Una vez acabado el combate, empezó un feudo con Samoa Joe, quien le empezó a amenazar en varios iMPACT, peleando contra él en Destination X y ganando por descalificación, pero tras el combate, Joe le atacó. En el PPV Lockdown 2009 Steiner lucho en el Lethal Lockdown Match en el equipo de Angle contra el equipo de Jarrett. En el cual perdio despues de que Jarrett le pegara a Booker T con una guitarra. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **''Frankensteiner'' (Top rope headscissors takedown) **''Steiner Recliner'' (Standing camel clutch) **''Steiner Flatliner'' (Reverse STO) **''S.S.D. – Steiner Screwdriver'' (Vertical suplex piledriver) – Década de los 90, 2009 **'Super fireman's carry drop' **'Double underhook powerbomb' *'Movimientos de firma' **''Steiner–Line'' (Lariat) **Elbow drop seguido de una flexión de codos **Múltiples variaciones del Suplex ***Spinning side belly to belly / Overhead belly to belly, a veces desde la tercera cuerda ***Exploder ***Dragon ***Gutwrench ***Northern Lights **Fallaway slam **Pumphandle drop **Reverse DDT **Sitout double underhook powerbomb – Década de los 90 *'Managers' **Major Gunns **Ted DiBiase **Eddie Gilbert **Stacy Keibler **Midajah **Missy Hyatt **Shakira **Tojo Yamamoto **April Hunter **Rhaka Khan **'The Main Event Mafia' *'Apodos' **'The Big Bad Booty Daddy' **'Big Poppa Pump' **'The Genetic Freak' **'The Man with the Largest Arms in the World' **'The Hitman' (TNA) **Freakzilla (WWE) **The Physical Phenomenon **Superstar **White Thunder (WCW) Campeonatos y logros *'Continental Wrestling Association' **CWA Tag Team Championship (3 veces) – con Billy Travis (2) y Jed Grundy (1) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' **NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Rick Steiner *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA United States Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Rick Steiner **[[NWA World Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)]] (1 vez) - con Rick Steiner *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Tag Team Championship (2 veces) – con Rick Steiner *'Pro Wrestling America' **PWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Rick Steiner *'Stars and Stripes Championship Wrestling' **SSCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'United Wrestling Federation' **UWF Rock 'n' Roll Express Championship (1 vez) – con Rick Steiner *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (6 veces) – con Rick Steiner **WCW World Television Championship (2 veces) **Ganador del NWA Pat O'Connor Memorial Tag Team Tournament (1990) – con Rick Steiner *'World Wrestling All-Stars' **WWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Association' **WWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Jerry Graham, Jr *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Tag Team Championship (2 veces) – con Rick Steiner *'Worldwide Wrestling Alliance **WWWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Equipo del año - 1990, con Rick Steiner **PWI Equipo del año - 1993, con Rick Steiner **PWI Luchador que más ha mejorado - 1989 **PWI Lucha del año - 1991, con Rick Steiner vs. Lex Luger y Sting **Ranqueado ''Nº6 en los PWI 500 del 1991 **Ranqueado Nº8 en los PWI 500 del 1992 **Ranqueado Nº10 en los PWI 500 del 1993 **Ranqueado Nº20 en los PWI 500 del 1994 **Ranqueado Nº15 en los PWI 500 del 1995 **Ranqueado Nº15 en los PWI 500 del 1996 **Ranqueado Nº30 en los PWI 500 del 1997 **Ranqueado Nº92 en los PWI 500 del 1998 **Ranqueado Nº17 en los PWI 500 del 1999 **Ranqueado Nº1 en los PWI 500 del 2000 **Ranqueado Nº6 en los PWI 500 del 2001 **Ranqueado Nº10 en los PWI 500 del 2002 **Ranqueado Nº40 en los PWI 500 del 2003 **Ranqueado Nº151 en los PWI 500 del 2006 **Ranqueado Nº59 en los PWI 500 del 2007 **Ranqueado Nº64 en los PWI 500 del 2008 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **WON Equipo del año – 1990, con Rick Steiner **WON Lucha del año – 1991, con Rick Steiner vs. Hiroshi .Hase y Kensuke Sasaki **WON Peor lucha del año - 2003, vs. Triple H **WON Mejor Maniobra – 1989, Frankesteiner **WON Mejor Maniobra – 1990, Frankesteiner **Pelea de 5 estrellas – Ric Flair, Larry Zbyszko, Barry Windham y Sid Vicious vs. Sting, Brian Pillman, Rick Steiner y Scott Steiner Categoría:Wrestlers Categoría:Wrestlers de la TNA